A bicycle is considered to be the most universal form of transport throughout the world. A brake handle is the important structural component of a bicycle. FIG. 3, is a plan view showing a use of the prior art brake handle wherein a brake body 50 is mounted to a handlebar 60. A brake lever 51 is mounted to a middle portion of the brake body 50. The brake lever 51 provides a caulking groove 511 adjacent to the brake body 50 for receiving a brake cable nipple 521. A brake cable 52 is connected to a brake of a bicycle via the upper portion of the brake body 50. However, there are several disadvantages of this design. When the brake handle is in use, the brake lever 51 must be moved inwardly by a hand directly, so the force applied to the brake lever 51 must be large enough to move the brake lever 51. Furthermore, as the brake lever is moved, a brake cable accordingly pulled thereby moves out of alignment with a passage defined in the brake body 50 thereby creating friction as the cable rubs acutely against a periphery defining the passage.
Another disadvantage which pertains to the brake handle is that there is a distance between the brake lever 51 and the handlebar 60 for pressing inwardly the brake lever 51, so in fact, it is dangerous for some people whose hands are so small the brake lever 51 cannot be held completely.